Seven Sorrows
by Brigader General Zaki
Summary: Deep within the quite feilds of the two brothers home town, a quite evil creeps upon them on their return casuing much havoc, and danger. The Brothers fate are now entertwined with this new evil. Im bad at Summarys, but take alook.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Authour Note: The Full Metal Alchemist corp. is not owned by me, or any of the characters, i widh but i just donw own them.

Besides that I Hope you enjoy the story, ill give you updates and any reviews the members decide to leave me, afterall i like to discuss. ANywho i have the beginging cast with me lets have a few words with them. Also all itilizied things are thoughts, bold important and well thats it.

Zaki: Today we have Ed are famous fabeled..

Ed: Fabeled, im 100 real level 100 Alchemist

Zaki: right...we have Edward Elric and Winry with us

Winry: Pleasure to meet you Sir.

Zaki: I just have to say...

Ed: Lets get to the storie

Zaki: Fine...

(long silence)

Zaki: _Sarchasm:_ The gulf between the author of sarcastic wit and the idiot who does not get it.

(Ed jumps from his seat)

ED: what did you say

Zaki: Heres todays installment, enjoy...

It was getting late and Winry had just finished her newest work yet on a townsmen's auto-mail. 'This _one is one of the best ones so far_' Winry believed she was really improving. "There, that is all done and now I can pick up now" Winry said with a tone of relief as she wiped off the droplet of sweat that resided on her head. "How is that?" Winry asked the man as he moved his arm around to feel how it was. He replied with a simple "Great" and paid her, then the man left. Winry then proceeded to pick up the tools and began to put everything away.

Bang! Suddenly the wooden oak door flung wide open. "Ed needs your help Winry!" A suit if armour stood before her, the voice echoing from it. "They got in a fight and we both nearly died..." Al begged the blonde girl. "Please help Ed, help him Winry " Al asked again rushing for her response. they both quickly looked down to Ed who was dripping blood all over the floor, his hands were slashed up, his coat and gloves stained with his blood, his hair even had a trace a blood from the mark across his forehead. It suddenly began to pour rain outside anyone could here the rain drops clashing onto the tiles on the roof. Ed tilted his head to the right slightly "Hi..." then Ed began to speak, but his eyes shut, signifying he passed out from the lack of blood.

Winry quickly got to Ed's side and looked for a bed were they could lie down the injured boy, and bandaged him up. Winry scattered around the house frantically until she finally got everything for Ed, and she returned to his side. "What happened Alphonse? What in the world is going on?" Winry asked on the verge of tears looking at Edward. "Please tell me what happened Al." she demeaned

Ed began to stir and move around even though he was heavily under pain medicine Winry had just given to him. "Alphonse...Alphonse...ALPHONSE!...forgive me AL..." Ed almost yelled as he continued to twist and turn from his nightmare. Al looked at Winry, " We were on our way here when suddenly the train flipped over and it tossed me and Edward, being himself he then he used is Alchemy to lift the train back off the hillside and save the people, we managed to evacuate most of the people from the burning train, but when there was one girl left we saw a strange red glow. Someone used Alchemy to re-collapse the train. Ed was trapped inside the broken remains, so I did everything in my power to help him as fast as I could, but I was late...we chased after the man but Ed was to injured to move any faster."

"Then the glow began to glow where we had directed the people...that man he...did the worse thing possible...he murdered them al..." Al's voice froze as his brothers hand laid dormant on the metal helmet. " Al we don't need to worry her" Ed said weakly closing his eyes once again. "Ed please tell me, I need to know everything, and don't worry I will fix you up good as new." Winry said as a silent tear dropped down her face, she was sad that they wouldn't tell her anything, even if it was to protector she wanted to know. _'Worry me, you have already worried me with your body Edward._' "Please go on Alphonse." She looked over to Al, as tears began to stream down her face. _'He murdered them all, ripping them to shreds with his devilish Alchemy, Ed had jumped to stop that man, but failed and got wounded badly, then he came after Ed, while Ed was just lying there he was about to kill him if I hadn't jumped in and saved him, his eyes were blood red, that man the threatened to kill Winry and Pinako, but we cant do much with you hurt brother'_ Alphonse thought sitting outside, in his empty suit of armour.

Edward got up from his bed, with fear glazed over his eyes, " Al he's here, run away with Winry now!" Ed face turned toward the window, a dark shilloute stood outside the window, his eyes gleaming red, A quick shot of lightning, rays of light shattered everywhere revealing the face of the man, but he looked different his facial features were not those of a normal humans. "Al..." Ed looked at Alphonse, Alphonse nodded in quite agreement as if his look was speaking, his cold metal arms grabbed onto Winry' arm and darted out of the building. "What we can't just leave Ed there to die." Winry screamed as she ran back to Ed's side and turned to Al, "Can't you carry him Al? I can run on my own two feet if you can carry him. I will not leave him behind." Winry looked at Edward with more tears running down her face again. "ED I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU BEHIND!"

Ed laughed lightly trying not to open any wounds that were trying to heal, "Well I am not exactly planning to sit here." Ed bent his retched steel knee as the gears and joints creaked, but his arm and leg were working enough for him to continue on his travels. Mere moments later the old rustic wooden walls exploded into thousands of tiny pieces, sending shrapnel of slivers to sharp chunks of wood across the room. "To bad isn't it, next time think of someone who isn't a State Alchemist" Ed gossiped quickly clapping both of his gloved hands and touching the ground intently as the concrete floor began to sputter, as the solid substance began to climb quickly reaching the ceiling in moments restoring the wall.

Several gunshot rounds could be heard firing outside of the house," Run you two, you need to escape before he attacks again" Ed yelled to the two before turning to the isolated window. Ed glares outside of it out of curiosity from the previous gunshots, with mere chance he spots Alex Armstrong "This is perfect we got Mr. Overdramatic here." Ed complained looking back inside the house. His jumped off the battered remains of his bed and reached the door with the other to see the Major infront of him. " Edward Elric it has been so long since I last saw you an Al, but that is besides the fact, we need to escort you out of here the killer has been spotted around Resembool." Armstrong said looking seriously at the boys. " I know I think her followed us from the train reck " Ed stated hesitantly. "Lets get you out of here now, you don't look in great shape" Armstrong said laughing softly to himself. Suddenly a flare of red light blared between the two groups of people." He's here" Ed yelled in fear.

Ed watched leaving his friends house as Armstrong fends off the evil murder, and by looks it seems Armstrong cannot handle him for much longer, this foe is indeed strong for these two brothers to have fought alone, harder then Barry the Chopper, harder then Greed, this was something completely new to them. The Rain poured heavily on the weary fugitives of this blood thirsty man but a very odd ocurresne seemed to had taken place for in a moment Ed noticed the water was a blood red wine color. "What in the world is this, alchemy can't do that, its not right" Ed said cupping his hand as the water swayed into the basin his palms had created.

As the three reached the end of the hill, that stood between the houses and the train station Winry felt a sharp pain in the pit of her stomach. She felt like she was going to vomit. "Ed where are we going to go?" She said almost shocked to be outside in this kind of condition. Winry placed her arm on her knee she had been hit by the blast earlier but her hip was bruised and she had scratches on her side. "What is going on?" Winry said emotionlessly, " What are we going to do" she sounded so helpless, so innocent, so confused.

"Ed, This rain it..it...defys the laws of nature...no ones Alchemy could do this no matter how twisted they are, there's no way to changed the air molecules in the clouds, is this a fluke in Nature" Al said becoming more annoyed of the loud ping noise the rain made clanging against him. " Brother I think Pinako is inside still" Al said rather scared for the battle between the man and Major Armstrong became more dangerous and was nearing the house. " Al get Winry out of here" Ed said smirking like usually jumping up, even with his severe wound his pride an ego kept his will to fight alive, as he limped gently back to the scene.

"Your gonna pay for ever hurting everyone on that train and trying to attack Winry" Ed roared hopping into the air in a flash pressing his left palm against his right arm as his signature wrist blade appeared. " You leave all my friends and family alone you will" Ed said as rage seemed to consume his mind, his movements becoming more readable as the man simply grabbed onto his cold metal leg, his other palm smashing against Armstrong impaling him into the ground. " Is that all you can do Edward Elric" the man laughed cynically. The man snapped his fingers as a flare shot into the air and hovered above the house, as the mans face was lit up, slowly lifting it up, glaring at Edward as his signature tattoo appeared on his palm.

" Your time has come Edward." he smirked as several rocks were tossed into the air. "Cant us men solve this peacefully instead of being so rash" Armstrong said chrismatically, his shirt seemed to had gone from his chest to around his waist. " Al and Winry get them away" Edward said seriously as Armstrong nodded, " I see" he replied turning around, suddenly grabbing onto his brother and Winry. "Ill be back Edward don't die" Armstrong said dashing in the famous sprinting passed down through his family for generations and generations. Another red flare could be heard being shot off in the distance.

" Well it was fun, but I have to take my leave" the man laughed, Edward grunted, " Think ill let you pass in one piece" Ed said holding his blade infront of him, " Actually yes" the mans body began to seer into a bright red, " What its.." in an instant he clapped his hand onto the ground as a shield of earth appeared before him as an explosion went off, blowing the surrounding away, Ed breathed heavily then lightly as he emerged from his wall, only to see a large black spot and penetration marks into the remanning surroundings.

"Is he gone, no one could withstand turning there body into a bomb and surviving" Ed moaned collapsing onto the ground, " What was he" he mumbled lying there, the fire slowly engulfing around the young teenage boy, his red hair glimmering from the sparks of fire shooting around in the air. " I saved her atleast..." Ed mumbled once more, clapping his hands. The grass began to began back into the earth as a wall of dirt arose around Ed, keeping the fire away from him. " To easy" the man said emerging from the fire standing right above Ed.


	2. The Fallen

**A/N:** _I dont Own any FMA characters other than the OCC's provided in my story. Enjoy the story otherwise and try not to flame my work, im trying to do good quailty work. This chapter is like the last mostly with Ed's POV but occasional Winry POV._

**Reviewers:**

**Zerox**

_totally awsome, please hurry on the next installment_

_**Zaki: **You inspired me to work harder and faster to push in the next chapter of the story, thanks for the support and keep reading Zerox._

**BEHIND THE SCENCE**

**Ed:** _w00t im the hero_

**Winry: **_whatever you say Edward_

**Zaki: **_I will maintain a realistic assessment of my strength and weaknesses.  
Even though this takes some fun out of the job, at least I will never utter  
the line "No, this cannot be! I AM INVINCIBLE!!!" (After that, death is  
usually instantaneous.)_

**Ed: **_But I am Invincible_

**Zaki:** _No your not_

**Ed:** _auuhhhggghhh -attacks Zaki and begins fight-_

**Winry: **_Ignore them but enjoy the installment -smiles-_

Ed gasped deeply, the stress and shock quickly hit him, " But how..." he questioned the existence of the man above him. The man lifted his foot and began to lower quickly onto Ed's chest attempting to crush his chest, Ed only faintly clapped and touched the ground, feeling the air being pushed out of his lungs, his alchemy began to work as several stalagmites shot out of the ground, impaling into the foreigner. Ed tilted his head back slowly and passed out as the man was stuck with the pillars of earth embedded in him, just letting the blood run down the tangled dirt and mud.

Winry did not want to leave Ed's side. "Ed I can't leave you, you are in no condition to fight!" She looked at him and he changed his arms and legs so he could move. When Ed said that they weren't as good as hers she smiled and laughed inside for of course he was right.

_He will be okay, I am sure of it._ Winry then took off and headed away from her house. She could see all of here memories fading as her house burnt. "Oh no, all my automail!" The fight with Ed began to get intense as Winry watched. Ed was good, really good. Winry had never really seen him in battles and was glad that he was okay. Winry continued to watch until it was all over, until both had fallen to the ground. Running as fast as she could over to Ed she yelled "Ed are you all right?" She came up to him and checked to make sure he was okay, letting her hand drift to his neck to check his pulse, he looked like he took a hard blow.

Ed looked up to see the young lavish automail mechanic. " I wouldn't have gotten beaten up this bad if I had your automail, this stuff is horrible" Ed said chuckling softly . " Well at least your safe along with Pinako and Al, I can help fix up your house later" Ed smiled faintly, slowly lifting his head up then looking to the side as blood slowly ran throughout his teeth, dripping out of his mouth. Alphonse quickly made it back to his brother's side, " We need to go to East Brother, Hughes can help us" he said scratching his helmet, " Your sister is there Winry" Al said happily referring to little Elica.

"Ed you idiot, you sure you are all right, that was a foolish thing to do you know." She examined his body, he was in very poor shape. "We need to get you somewhere safe" as if she ignored Al, but was listening to him, for the Hughes house is a good idea." And I can't wait to see Elica." Winry smiled at Al thinking of the young girl. "Good its settled then we travel to the Hughes" Ed smirked, he would now have to suffer a barrage of pictures and his slacker attitude. Ed began to push himself back up from the ground, " Let get going the State should be here to examine the body" Ed said looking over to the fallen man, slowly the beating of the rain began to stop and the feeling of death fading.

Ed grabbed Winry's soft hand, getting completely up and falling onto her from the weak automail. "Sorry" Ed said blushing quickly, getting back up as Winry aided him. " Mustang isn't gonna like this" Ed said thinking about the Flame Alchemist being positioned in the East. " I can already hear what the smart remarks, "What you got injured you should have had me there, and where did you run off to ow i didn't see u behind the papers there Ed ha ha" Ed said sarcastically enthusiastic. The brute strength alchemist walked closer, " I manage to recover these Edward" Armstrong said revealing Winry's tools, as her eyes glistened. Riza quickly pulled in with a car and opened the door as Ed ducked under the door and into the vehicle.

"No problem." Winry blushed badly as well. She helped straighten Ed back up and helped him get in the civilian car. "You do realize that you have really messed up your automail, my beautiful automail." Winry said as she scanned his right arm. "The nerves have to be replaced and the socket joints too," she began to speak her Engineer jargon.

"This is gonna hurt readjusting those joints int it" Ed looked over to Winry with much enthusiasm as he knew the answer already. " Sir Ed Elric, we have some news" Hawkeye's said turning around, "What is it Hawkeye" Ed turned to the female solider, looking at her rather confused. " Its a folder from Corneal Hughes" Hawkeye said slowly grasping onto the yellow folder and, passing it to Ed. Winry eyes slowly glanced at the folder, "Winry you should look away its Military business" Ed said tearing off the sticker that sealed it shut as he lifted the cover. Winry merely kept looking at it, " Come on you never tell me these things" she sighed using the guilt trap. " That obsessed idiot..." Winry and Ed looked as it was a picture of Elica gently slide out of the pile of documents.

Ed was about to read the files until something hit him, "Where's Major Armstrong" Ed asked Lt. Hawkeye. "Behind us..." she said rather annoyed, as she looked over in the mirror and began to push it straightening it out. Ed slowly poked his head outside the window to see Armstrong only a few feet behind the car dashing using his infamous Armstrong running that has been passed down through generations and generations. "Here we are we must stop here its a small old military establishment, I don't want to travel in the night because of threats and dangers toward you Edward." Hawkeye commanded, pulling into a driveway.

Ed began to get out and put his hand out to help Winry out of the old car. Ed thought for another moment as something else was on the edge of his tongue '_ I swear I forgot something'_ he said pressing his other finger against his lip.

Meanwhile Twenty Miles back...

"They forgot me" Al moaned, being investigated by the newly arrived state soldiers.

**A/N:** _Sorry for a short chapter but I do have my life and priorities, but ill will continue on adding more of my work, until my next installment farwell._


End file.
